


Flour Distractions.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [10]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, More Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flour Distractions.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Angie has this random dusting of flour on her cheek as she serves Peggy one day, and Peggy can't look away.” (purrpickle)

Angie could feel Peggy’s eyes on her for the better part of the hour she was sitting there, nursing her tea and rhubarb pie. Not that the gazing was unwelcome, it was just unusual for her to stare for so long. Ever since she’d set down the Agent’s usual, her eyes seemed to be glued to her face.

The waitress decided to ignore it as she served the customers coming in for the lunch rush. But once the crowd had dissipated and one of the few customers left was Peggy, she decided to confront the woman.

"Is there somethin’ wrong with my face, English?" The younger woman blurted as she plopped down on the seat opposite the Englishwoman.

"What?" Peggy shook herself out of her daze.

"Are you okay? You didn’t seem all there, hun. I asked if there was somethin’ wrong with my face? You keep staring at me and you haven’t even touched your pie."

"O-Oh, my apologies Angie, I didn’t mean to be rude," Peggy stammered as her cheeks flushed, "It’s just … I …"

Angie scrutinised the odd behaviour from Peggy before coming to a realisation. She grinned as she leaned forward over the table.

"Does my girl-ish figure distract you too much? Or maybe it’s my pretty face. I know for a fact that this right here is my money-maker," Angie said as she pointed to her face and then to her backside, "And maybe back there too. God, if I’d’a known you swung that way too I woulda thrown myself at you earlier!"

Peggy’s brows furrowed in confusion as she registered Angie’s words.

"I was going to say that the flour stuck on your face has been distracting me for quite a while …"

Angie’s playful smile fell and her cheeks reddened considerably. Her eyes widened as she realised that Peggy had most certainly  _not_  been checking her out for the past hour.  _How could you be so stupid Angie? How could you so blindly misinterpret that look?_  She berated herself.

"Oh … Well, crap. I totally just outed myself. God, I’m such an idiot. Please ignore everything I just said, I-I was just joshin’ ya. Ha-ha, see?" Angie pathetically tried to save her dignity, but ultimately gave up and buried her head in her crossed arms on the table.

"Angie, look at me," Peggy said softly, coaxing the waitress to sit back up, "Come with me."

Peggy stood and held her hand out for Angie to take. Hesitantly, the younger woman took the offered hand and was led into the staff bathroom where they wouldn’t be walked in on. The Agent left Angie by the sink while she went to grab a tissue and ran it under the water. She walked over to Angie and held her chin gently with one hand while the other wiped away the offending flour from her cheek.

Peggy lingered close and continued to gently wipe at Angie’s skin, despite the fact that the flour had been cleaned off in the first swipe. The older woman’s gaze flickered between Angie’s wide eyes and cute pink lips. Before Angie could say anything, Peggy leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Angie’s mouth. Angie stiffened, her heart racing, threatening to burst out of her chest with how hard and fast it was beating.

"To answer your previous question, yes. Everything about you always seems to capture my attention. You are a beautiful girl, Angie. I’d be the luckiest woman in the world if I could call you mine."

Angie nearly fainted.


End file.
